Plans
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: SasuNaru GaaraHina ShikaTem KibaShino: Murphy's Law states that if anything can go wrong, it will
1. Prologue

No, I do not own the characters themselves, just this free fanfic.

Just so we're all clear, Naru's friends don't know about him Kyb's :)

,…,…,…,…,…,

**PROLOGUE**

_The moon is nothing but a traitor this night, betraying me with its shine. Rain would be more appropriate, even if I don't want to get yet. Maybe it's telling me that I'm doing the right thing though, leaving them behind and casting off on my own. Yea, that has to be it, the calling of a new beginning. It's been 2 and some months now since you've been gone, and I've been taking all the blame. I can't do this anymore. The fake smiles, the fake attitude, they're nothing but lies to hide the hurt._

_There's not even a cloud in sight. I guess I should get going, the night's only so long and I've so much to do. Good-by my friends and may you be happier with my departure._

A lone figure in the night secured his backpack and with a nod to convince his self, left the village. 30 other shapes appeared, and not a one took to the same direction.

,…,…,…,…,…,

It was a little past lunch time, and the boys were beginning to worry. Sitting at Ichiraku's, Shino and Shikamaru kept glancing back to the clock as Choji's head kept darting back to the door for ever little sound. Finally, Kiba appeared.

"I've looked everywhere for him! Naruto is definitely not in the village. I've checked all the places he goes to, but not even Sakura knows where he is. This brilliant plan of yours Shika, to make him feel better, kind of backfired hmm?"

Lee darted in just than, knocking Kiba to the floor. "Sorry, sorry." He rushed out, picking him up and setting him down. Akamaru barked. "There's something big going on in the village. I overheard Gai-sensei talking with Kurunai-sensei this morning, and they looked worried." He finished, taking a seat next to Choji.

"What did they say?" The dog-boy prompted.

"It was something about 'Naruto', 'not village' and then arguing about a direction before leaving. This means he won't be at training today. The villagers were talking about him too. What do you thinks going on?"

The boys shook their heads, the answer unknown.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Sakura was signing cheerfully, unknown to her where the resent events. _I can't believe I got the afternoon with Kakashi today. It's been a while since me and Naruto trained together, but it's nothing like when Sasuke was here._

She reached the old and familiar bridge, ready to wait. When an hour past and Naruto wasn't there, she became more and more annoyed. When 3 hours and a half ticked by, she was royally pissed. Fuming, she clenched her fists together, the thought of making someone pay was screaming at her.

Shizune ran up to her just as she was leaving. "Sakura, wait! Kakashi received a mission this morning so won't be able to train with you. Do you know where Naruto is?"

"No, but when I find him…" She didn't finish her sentence at the look of worry crossing her fellow's face.

"That's funny, nobody's seems to know where he is."

"WHAT!!" The scream echoed throughout the village. Oh someone was definitely going to pay. How dare anyone send the blond where she couldn't vent anger?

,…,…,…,…,…,

Okay, this is just a prologue to the actual story, NOT the beginning itself. This way you can understand what's going on and everybody's happy. (Well, maybe not the characters.)

Review, I know you were here!


	2. Setting the Pieces

The story begins 3 Months after the Prologue.

,…,…,…,…,…,

**Setting the Pieces**

Sasuke ran. He was running for his life as five shinobi's were trying to catch up. There had been one thought to plague him for years, and he'd finally decided to act on it. And so he'd decided to forget the promised power and go back home. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had other plans for him.

The tips of the village gates were finally in view, and he let out a soft smile. He was mentally drained, tired and hungry. He finally relented to unmask him chakra signature, and less than five minutes later, a dozen Jounins were making their way to him. That was the last thing he saw, as his body caved and he passed out.

The sound nins were made short work of, and they hurried to the hospital with the raven haired boy. As far as they were concerned, he was still their protegy, just a little misguided.

It didn't take long for the news to spread of his return, though none were permitted entrance to his room. A nin had been placed at his door, and another at the window. Two days later, they were at war with Sound. Messages were sent to this and that ninja village, and both water and sand joined in. Their enemies didn't stand a chance when they

,…,…,…,…,…,

Sasuke awoke in his hospital bed. He'd been doing that a lot the past week, and a quick talk with Tsunade-sama informed him he was lucky to wake at all. Starting tomorrow, he'd be paying back for his desertion, doing D-raking missions until further notice.

Sakura opened the door as his musings came to an end. His first visitor. "Sasuke-kun! How are you doing?" Her eyes filled with stars, as the 3 years had done nothing to deter the love and affection she held for him. "I can't believe you came back! Tsunade said you could go home today! Isn't that great?"

"Hn." The voice was much too high pitched for his liking, but he appreciated the fact that she'd came. Though he wasn't about to admit it, he had missed her a little. "The Sound nins?"

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, we beat them. Orochimaru won't be able to hurt you ever again." She smiled back at him. "Well, I have to go. Tsunade-sama is training me now."

Getting dressed, the Uchiha walked down the street looking for the reason he'd returned. By the time the sun was coming down, he'd decided the boy was off on a mission. He had to get his sleep now; tomorrow he'd be meeting up with Kakashi-sensei at the bridge.

,…,…,…,…,…,

A week, then another passed, and still no sign of the blond. Setting his chopsticks down, he turned to Shikamaru who had to keep an eye on him that day. "Where's the dobe?" Straight to the point, a little demanding, he was definitely getting back to his old self.

Shikamaru sighed a 'So troublesome' before turning to face the object of his 'mission'. "We don't know. He left three months before you showed up and he's untraceable."

"You're lying." He stated as the other boy fidgeted.

"I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone if he decided to go. Che, so troublesome." The chunin sighed and stood. There were still a few missions to get done before the sun went down. "Don't worry he's doing more than fine."

_Don't worry? I came back for him! What happened?_ The thoughts plagued the sharingan user but he kept them to himself. Saying them out loud would be unfit of an Uchiha.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Don't worry, more coming up…

**Sasuke**: You better bring him back. I have plans for him you know.

Yea? Well what's new??


	3. Planning

**Note**: I spent 5 months in Japan in 3 Japanese families, going to a Japanese school and was told there was a diff. between **Kami** and **Kami-sama**. For that reason, I'm getting tired of people writing **Kami** to make their characters **swear**. Let me make things clear.

**Kami** means **paper**

**Kami-sama** means **God(s)**

Making them swear by saying paper in Japanese kind of gets to me... If I've been made a fool of, I'd apreciate for someone to tell me how, therefore, to say paper in Jap.

Thank you, and no I don't own anything but paper and a comp. Not even a bed so if you sue you'll be paid in used Kleenexes.

,…,…,…,…,…,

**Planning**

"Now what?"

"What do you mean 'Now what?'?"

A loud sigh "Now that you have her attention, what do you do?"

"Kiss her?" What he supposed should have been a hopeful smile looked a lot more crazed around the edges. His ordinary look of 'murderer' was replaced with one screaming 'psychopath'.

"No!" The blond yelled; eyes bulging out and his arms flapping about. "Garaa, are you even listening to yourself? Are you crazy? This is Hinata-chan for crying out loud! We've been over this! Valentine's Day is almost here! Pay attention!"

"Alright, alright, so what do I do then?" "Think! Just think!" "I give her the present?" "Yes! And smile! For the love of Kami-sama, smile!" "Then I kiss her?" He was back to his hopeful grin and Naruto banged his head on the table.

"No, not yet. I'll tell you when, don't worry. You ask her out on a _walk_, you have a _picnic_, and with conversation you offer to go do something _together_. Something _she_ enjoys doing. After that you ask her to dinner at a _nice_ restaurant, and when that's over you _walk her home_. And then, and _only_ then, do you give her a peck." His cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"You mean kiss her. Wait, in front of her house? What if someone sees us? What if Neji walks by?" Garaa's eyes were widening to the size of saucers. He was glad his siblings had gone shopping. He was most definitely acting out of character, and if they thought for a second that he was sick they'd tell him he couldn't come.

Jumping back to his feet, Naruto spilled his drink "A minute ago you were talking about going where she trains a kiss her in front of everyone before even saying her name!"

"Yea, but that was a joke." Silence… "And you didn't even laugh."

"Oh. Ha…haha…hahahahaha…ha…yea…funny. We'll work on that some other time." Naruto sweat dropped.

"You're coming right? If I show up and you're not there, Hokage-sama will wonder what's going on. Plus, I think I need someone to work on the whole 'damage control' thing you were talking about."

"Don't worry. I still can't believe we pulled it off. You, requesting my help for a secret A-ranking mission and no one's the wiser. Still, this whole getting you ready for Valentine's has got to be the stupidest and longest mission ever."

"Yea, but at least you've go an A-rank and I even did you're report. Not even Tsunade will know what was really going on."

"Well, let's get back to work. We still have etiquettes to practice. Don't worry so much. This plan is foolproof."

,…,…,…,…,…,

_Che, this is so troublesome_ the chunin thought, entering Ichiraku's. It had become their little hangout at lunch since Naruto left, as sort of a way to remember him. Going up to their regular table, he sat with a thump beside Shino.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked as she tried to get past a suddenly annoyed Kiba on the other side to reach Sasuke by the window.

"Not really, just something troublesome is all." Silence ensued until he felt their prompting irritation "Temari, Kankuro, Garaa and Naruto are coming for Valentine's."

Shocked silence was broken by a simultaneous shout "What!?" "How do you know Naruto's coming back?" Neji inquired.

Shikamaru fidgeted a little and tried not to look at anyone. "You knew where he was." Sasuke said quietly, still looking out the window.

"I might have…" Shikamaru trailed off. The look of murder that appeared in his friends' eyes made him inch away. "So troublesome. I thought for sure I told you." Was all he could say before being attacked by the group, yelling in chorus "We would have remembered that!"

Sasuke heard the hits and yells but was already well on his way outside. If Naruto was coming for Valentine's Day, he had to prepare. Getting home, he took out a piece of paper and pen.

_The Ultimate Plan:_

_Decide on shirt_

_Get hair perfect _

_Get amazing gift for dobe_

_If nothing good, forget present_

_Corner said dobe_

_Bribe dobe to follow you home with ramen_

_If ramen no good, use taunts_

_Pin dobe beneath you_

_Tie dobe to bed_

_Proceed to ravish dobe_

_Perfect! Nothing can possibly go wrong with this! You will finally be mine!_ A knock on the door brought his mind back to his current condition. "Sasuke-kun, missions still awaits our youth!"

He could just picture the pose through the door. With a shudder running down his spine, he hid his list in the drawer. "Coming Gai-sensei." He muttered just loud enough for the words to make it through the door.

"Ah, such YOUTH!"

Tsunade had it in for him, Sasuke was sure. There couldn't be any other reason. He'd even tried ditching him, but that proved harder than he'd thought and with a scream of "YOUTH!" had offered to watch him all week. Maybe, just maybe if they met with Kakashi-sensei he'd be able to make a break for it.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Temari was walking back and forth in the hallway. They were leaving in two days, and she wasn't ready. It was late at night, or maybe early morning, and she kept stopping in front of Naruto's room. The guest room really, but that didn't matter. She'd raise her fist to knock, but always changed her mind to walking back and forth again. _This is stupid!_ She decided, raising her hand again. _What am I scared for? He's been helping Garaa for three months after all. What's one little question?_

Still not quite convincing herself, she turned to head for her room. "Temari?" A voice behind her sounded out sleepily.

"Naruto! I was… I mean… Well if you're up can you help me?" She crossed her arms, foot taping lightly.

Sighing, Naruto opened to door a little wider. "Come on in." He said resigned. "I was wondering when you'd decide to come ask me. This is about Shikamaru?"

"Yes! What do I need to know?" Temari lunched herself onto the bed. "What should I get him? Should I ask him out or let him do it? Is he dating anyone right now?"

Naruto raised a tired hand up to stop her. Rubbing at his eyes a little more he shook his head. "Why are you asking me? I've been here for 3 months; I haven't exactly seen him since then."

"But you're friends." She told him "And you've been writing back and forth. Wouldn't he have told you something like that?" _Oh, he's really no help at all._

"Fine, fine, but if you wait for him to ask you out, you'll be waiting a while." With an angry glare from the girl, he amended. "He's lazy. He won't do anything if he can help it and that includes asking someone out. He's kind of a coward when you get to know him." Another angry glare and he put a hand up. "No really, that's why he's so lazy. But that's my opinion." Another angry glare. "Right, back to the point. Shika secretly likes fishing. He doesn't like catching anything though. And he likes playing this chess game I've never understood. Now will you let me sleep?"

He was rewarded with a small smile. "Sure, thanks kid." And the door closed behind her. _Kami-sama! First Garaa, now Temari, who next?_

Reaching her room, Temari had her plan fully in mind.

Step 1: Create a series of events to force Shikamaru to the beach or river.

Step 2: Scare fish away before he shows up.

Step 3: Give him newest version of fishing rod you can find in town and give it to him.

Step 4: Tell him he's now your boyfriend.

Simple enough, there shouldn't be a problem. She drifted off the sleep, temporarily forgetting they lived in a village of Sand and fishing wasn't exactly their country's national sport.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Sakura and Ino were sitting on Ino's couch; her parents had gone out for the night. "I can't wait!" Ino beamed.

"It's almost Valentine's Day!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm going to have the biggest bash yet!"

"I bought the best thing for Sasuke-kun!"

"Drinks and food for everyone, and my parents will be out for the week!"

"He'll be so surprised he's going to smile to me!"

"Locks are already in place on the doors, for whoever wants a little privacy!"

"He'll love it so much he'll ask me out!"

"It's going to be so great!" They chorused before looking at each other. "Are you even listening to me?" Ino demanded half crossed. They'd stopped insulting each other a little while ago.

"Sorry?" Sakura tried.

"Sakura-chan! I've been talking about the party I'm going to have and you're not even listening?"

"You're having a party for Valentine's Day? It's just what I needed! This is going to be so great!"

,…,…,…,…,…,

A little late, but somehow I think you'll all let me live…right? Right…

**Review**, it's not over yet!!!

**Garaa**: It better not be over! Do you have any idea how much I've been worrying about Valentine's Day??


	4. Valentine’s Day: Chaos Ensues

You are the few, but the proud! Be not be afraid to review, even to say **hi**

We writers after all, thrive on reviews.

,…,…,…,…,…,

**Valentine's Day: Chaos Ensues**

"Murphy's Law states that if anything can go wrong, it will, and if you try to apply the law, you will fail." Every year, Iruka told his class this first thing Valentine's Day. He didn't like Valentine's Day for personal reasons, and it wasn't like he class ever paid attention first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, some kids would have done best to listen.

,…,…,…,…,…,

The sun was just coming up when the three figures arrived at the gates. Approaching, they noticed a shadow at the entrance with a smaller, dog-like one beside it "Kiba, how you been?" Naruto yelled out in his ever sunny way. Kiba growled, Naruto sweat-dropped.

"You could have told us you were in sand!" Kiba barked out as Akamaru beside him growled. "I need your help!"

"Look, maybe you should head out and find them. I'll be right with you." Naruto told his companions. When they nodded and left, Naruto turned back to Kiba "So what do you need me for?"

Spreading his arms out as though it was obvious, Kiba exclaimed "Shino! I swear, Shikamaru's been hanging all over him! How am I supposed to compete with him? Every time Choji's out on missions, Shikamaru and Shino become inseparable! How can I compete with a genius? It's like you trying to compete with Sasuke…" Naruto growled but Kiba didn't miss a beat "Who's back by the way. What do I do?"

Naruto's gears went into overdrive before he snapped his head up and a teacher-ly expression, which would have made Iruka proud, crossing his features. "Do you have a gift for him?" Shake of head as Kiba didn't dare speak "Get him some butterflies, live ones, he collects them. Do you something for the day planned?" Another shake of the head "Get him atop the Hokage heads this afternoon, I'll set up his favourite games there. Now get going, I'll take care of separating the two."

Kiba bolted off to catch butterflies as Naruto nodded to himself. Uncrossing his arms, he hurried to find Garaa and Hinata, to make sure their meeting was going well.

Kurenai stepped out of the shadows, dumbfounded. She had planned to go help her student when she saw Naruto show up "Well I'll be." She whispered "Naruto commanding." She shivered before departing in a subdued pouf.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Naruto reached the Hyuuga's Mansion just in time to watch Garaa practically shove a badly wrapped present and nock over an uncomfortable Hinata. Remembering himself, he smiled. _No, not that smile! I told you, that's you're psychotic smile! You gotta relax! RELAX!_ Naruto's mind screamed.

"Ummm, th-thank y-you Ga-Garaa-k-ku-kun." Hinata fidgeted uncomfortable as she began unwrapping her present. Garaa forced himself to smile more.

Naruto couldn't help thinking of an angry dog bearing its teeth. Apparently, neither could Neji "Garaa." The boy began, as he approached the gates. His voice was tight "May I ask what you think you're doing?"

Smile tightening a little, Garaa turned to him "Asking Hinata-chan for a walk."

Sensing tension boiling, Naruto tussled his hair before jumping down from his perched "Neji, you've got to do something! Someone spiced Fuzzy-Eyebrow's drink and he's destroying everything! You've got to do something!"

Eyes widening as he remembered just how destructive Lee was when drunk, Neji didn't ask for anymore explanation and took off. Turning to Garaa and Hinata, Naruto flashed them one of his trademark grins "Relax Garaa, you're smile is scaring poor Hinata-chan." He whispered in his ear.

Before he could take off, Hinata shuffled over to him, reddening "Na-Naruto-ku-kun, I ha-have…here." She gave him a box of chocolate.

Smile broadening, Naruto hugged her "I love chocolate! Thank you Hinata-chan!" Garaa's smile tightened ever more as his eyes narrowed on the blond. There was a murderous aura surrounding him that went unnoticed by his two companions. Hinata's blush at the sudden contact and deepening at Naruto's exclamation just made it worst.

Turning to whisper some more encouragement to Garaa before leaving, Naruto sweat-dropped and made for a quick exit. _Why did she give me chocolate every year anyway?_

"Well, I'll be." Raidou mumbled from his perch in the tree. "I didn't believe Kurunai, but I guess she was right. He even handled Garaa." He jumped away.

"So, Hinata-chan, would you like to go for a picnic?" Garaa refrained himself from grinning this time, though he did fidget.

"Will Na-Naruto-ku-kun be the-there?" Her blush returned to her cheeks. _Oh, Naruto is going to die for this!_

Sasuke landed on another branch and saw Naruto had already gone. "Damn. You can run, dobe, but you can't hide." He whispered.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Naruto finally stopped for a breather by the academy near noon. Looking around, he spotted Shikamaru and Shino walking his way. _Alright! Two birds with one stone!_ "Oi! Shika, Shino! How are you two?" He yelled, speeding towards them.

Sasuke noticed his target talking with Shikamaru and Shino by the academy and jumped down from his perch. Walking towards them, he didn't notice his other team-mate nearby. He hadn't walked more than two steps before he heard a "Sasuke-kun!" as Sakura attached herself to him.

"Oi, Shikamaru, I need to talk to Shino alone for a second." "Che, so troublesome." Without another word, Shino and Naruto were left alone. "So, Shino, what kind of games do you like to play?" Naruto tried for his most winning grin.

A ways behind Shino, Sasuke saw the smile and fumed. He still hadn't gotten free.

Taking a small breath, Shino shook his head "Kiba put you up to this, didn't he? I swear, he's as dense as you are." "Eh?" "Exactly, anyway I've got to get home. Lunch time."

Naruto gave him another of his winning grins and Shino nodded. Feeling the deadly aura close by, the blond finally noticed a fuming Sasuke. _Oh crap!_ Naruto thought as he turned and hurried away.

_I can't believe him! He's trying to get my Shino. My Shino!_ Kiba who'd just walked by clutched at the jar of butterflies he'd just caught. His grip was too strong and the jar broke. _Great…_ Now he'd have to go get a whole new set. _Oh, the blond idiot is going to die!_

Sasuke finally got free, but he was too late. Naruto was already long gone. Great, he'd already gone all morning trying to track him down and he was gone. _That's it._ As soon as he found him again, Sasuke was going to drag him away. _No matter what!_

,…,…,…,…,…,

Temari smiled as she finally found what she was looking for. Fishing rod in hand, she moved forward, determination shining in her eyes until the blond showed up. She watched as the blond hugged the arm of what was hers and hand him something. The two talked a little, and a small smile graced Shikamaru's features. _Oh, the blond is going to die._ Feeling ridicule, Temari turned and swiftly made her way to the river.

Shikamaru caught sight of movement to his left. Curious and having nothing better to do, he followed it. What he found, he never expected. "Temari? What are you doing?"

Temari froze. Turning around and trying not to slip on the stones, she had the decency to blush a little. She was standing in water up to her waist "Trying to get rid of the fishes?"

"Why?" Shikamaru said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

Temari walked back to land and grabbed something behind a tree "Here." She said, giving him a strange looking fishing rod "I heard you didn't like catching fish though, so…" She finished lamely, crossing her arms.

"Where did you get this? I thought with sand you didn't fish much."

"Let's just say it wasn't easy…"

Shikamaru smiled and cast the line off. The two of them sat by a tree, just enjoying the other's company, though Temari was still bent on killing that blond.

,…,…,…,…,…,

hahaha……poor Naruto! I couldn't help myself; he just seems like the kind of person to mess things up.

Anyone else noticed how Temari and Shikamaru haven't tried anything and _seems_ to be better off than the rest? Heh heh heh…

Okay, I'm asking for 3 more reviews before posting the next chappy! Don't you want to see what happens to poor Naruto-kun???


	5. The Party!

It's a lil choppy, I know, but just bare with it, please. I promise, the end is worth it ;D

,…,…,…,…,…,

**The Party!**

Naruto was hiding in the one place no one would dare try and find him. That's right; he was browsing a Healthy Foods store. He'd tried to hide at Ichiraku's for lunch, and then again at supper, but apparently everyone had the same idea. He'd narrowly missed Akamaru's bite the first time and Gaara's sand the next.

_What's wrong with them? Here I am trying to help them out, and they try to beat me up!_ Naruto had the right to be grouchy since he'd had to go without ramen all day. He'd tried to go to his apartment, but he'd spotted Sasuke. _Kankuro's no help at all._ He continued to whine. When he'd gone to see him, the guy kept mumbling about "Stupid prices and stupid grass and stupid homes" before shooting him a death glare. "I need some new friends, they're all paranoid and taking it out on me."

Taking a breath, Naruto left the store. He'd promised Ino he'd help her set the party. He just hoped she was in a better mood than the rest.

Tsunade looked over to the next row and watched Naruto leave "Well I'll be." She mumbled, "I guess Kurenai and Raido were right. Maybe he's matured."

,…,…,…,…,…,

Ino proved to be a much better friend, especially when he blurted out everything to her so she'd stop hitting him for being late. Naruto wondered how Shikamaru did it.

Now, there was just a little detail he'd overlooked. He was in the kitchen, atop the counter, facing both window and door. The party was in full swing. If he tried to leave by the door, his _'Friends'_ would spot him. If he headed for the window, a _'Friend'_ was sure to come in at the same time. He was trapped.

,…,…,…,…,…,

"Sasuke-kun, come dance with me." Sakura tried to pull him where the others were dancing. She had another firm grip on his arm.

"Busy." He told her shortly, scanning the room. When he'd first arrive, he'd asked Ino if Naruto was here. She'd said yes. That was an hour ago. _Stupid people in my stupid way, I should just kill them all._

Neji passed him by and smirked, before his eyes turned to spot his cousin. Trying to keep his protective nature in, he walked over to her. "Hinata-chan, Gaara." His nice, sweet voice changed to ice as he spoke the boy's name.

"Neji." The sand nin said courtly. Tension began to rise.

"Ne-Neji-ku-kun, Ga-Gaara-ku-kun, may-maybe we sh-should…" The bumbling girl was cut off by her cousin's crisp voice.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing with my cousin?" Before Gaara could reply, as his sand began moving around his ankles, Hinata took a deep breath "I'm thirsty." She said, clapping her hands with closed eyes as though she was waiting for one of them to blow.

"Such a gentleman, he can't even bring you a drink." Neji continued, taking her by the arm and directing her to the kitchen. Not about to be undone, Gaara took her hand and the two boys glared right past Kiba.

The dog boy was fuming. Every second that passed was just that much worst. Kiba hadn't seen Shino since he'd spotted Naruto flirting with him. He knew both of them were at the party, but he hadn't noticed either of them. _If Naruto thinks he can put a move on my Shin-chan and get away with it, he's got another thing coming._

Stomach grumbling, Kiba and Akamaru made their way to the kitchen.

Shino, who had been quietly discussing the price range on homes in their village with Kankuro, shook his head. How Kiba hadn't noticed him standing no more than two feet away was incomprehensible. Conversation over, Shino excused himself to keep trailing the dog boy. The boy positively fascinated him.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Naruto heard, more than saw, the door sliding open. Ending his inner battle, he made a snap decision. _That's it, I'm out of here…_ and he bolted for the window. Unfortunately for him, Lee chose to arrive at that very same moment through said window. Naruto stumbled back to the ground as Ino opened the door.

"Ah, Naruto, I've been looking for you!" Lee exclaimed "Ino, would you mind telling Neji that Naruto is here in the kitchen?"

"Umm… sure." She left them, regardless of Naruto's frightened expression.

"Now Naruto, you know it's not nice to lie…" Lee began in a teacher-ly manner through a fake smile "So why did you tell Neji I was drunk when I clearly wasn't?"

,…,…,…,…,…,

"Neji-kun! Lee-kun's in the kitchen, and told me to tell you, so was Naruto-kun." Ino passed on the message before getting pulled away by some of her old girl friends.

"Hinata-chan, Gaara, perhaps the two of you should wait a little…" Neji began, letting go of his slightly blushing cousin.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Neji. I owe him something too." The two boys smiled a grin promising torture to their heart's content. Kiba joined them, and the three boys walked over to the room only a few steps away, leaving a confused Hinata and Shino behind.

"Sh-Shino-kun, wh-what do you…" Before the blue haired girl could finish, Shino grabbed her hand. "Want to dance?" He asked his team-mate who blushed, gave a weak smile and nodded. _Whatever you did Naruto, you better run._ Shino thought, as he moved his partner away enough not to see the door without her byakugan.

A half hour later, the two friends entered the empty kitchen to get something to drink. Suddenly, Lee and Neji jumped in through the window and walked right past them. A smirk was gracing both their features. "Maybe next time he'll think twice before messing with my youth!" Lee was mumbling, gaining a chuckle from Neji.

Confused, Hinata and Shino looked out the window. Shino chuckled as Hinata stood mortified. "Wh-wha-what ha-happened to Na-Naru-to-to-ku-kun?" She whispered.

Kiba and Gaara jumped in, the first looking a little sheepish. "He got what he deserved. He was making you blush. I'm the only one allowed to make you blush." Gaara stated, crossing his arms before his chest even as he fidgeted from foot to foot.

"Ga-Gaa-Gaara-ku-kun…" Hinata wasn't sure what to say. _No one's ever told me something like that._ She gave him a small smile "Wou-would yo-you li-like to da-dance?" Gaara smiled, uncrossing his arms "Ple-please do-don't smile."

When the two left, Shino turned back to a still sheepish looking Kiba "So what's you're excuse?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He was flirting with you!" Kiba nearly yelled it out, turning bright red as soon as the words escaped his lips.

Shino shook his head "I swear you're as dense as Naruto."

Kiba crossed his arms and tapped his foot, Akamaru growling lightly beside him "Don't compare me to that ramen freak."

"Why do you think I gave you a package of red boxers and red socks first thing this morning?" "I thought it was just your way to tell me I stunk." Shino smirked as realization slowly dawned on Kiba.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Temari and Shikamaru decided to go for a late night walk, escaping the party, when they noticed Naruto. "I heard Sasuke was looking for him." Shikamaru mumbled in Temari's ear as she glared at the blond.

"Really?" Turning back to the house, Shikamaru pointed back to the kitchen window. Raising her voice, Temari shouted "Hey, Naruto, keep your hands to yourself next time, would you!" The couple smirked back at the struggling boy before continuing hand in hand.

,…,…,…,…,…,

Sasuke heard the yell and looked out the window. He'd managed to get rid of Sakura and his other fan girls by getting them drunk and sticking a picture of himself on a wall. It was working perfectly.

Turning, he didn't see who called in the darkness, but did notice a blond with messed hair standing under a lit tree. _Finally!_ He jumped out and sped to his target, determined not to have anything stand in his way this time.

He had to stop when every detail of the blond came into view. He was standing in nothing but his orange boxers, the rest of his clothes hanging above him in the tree. Naruto was attached to said tree, covered in ramen from head to toe. A light was hanging above him.

"You know, I'm not particularly fond of ramen, but I don't see why I can't try some again." The raven haired boy smirked as his stepped forward.

_Crap!_ Naruto tried to struggle some more in vain. Giving up, he looked at Sasuke, resignation clear in his eyes "Fine, but I'm not uke."

"I don't think you're in any position to negotiate, dobe." Sasuke's smirk grew as his lips were a hair's breath away from Naruto's ear. The blond shivered.

"I told you! Naruto-kun will never change." Iruka told his peers, turning from the sight and pushing the other three from it also. "Kurenai-san, Genma-san, Tsunade-sama, I believe you own me fifty each."

,…,…,…,…,…,

The End!!!!

Ak, don't kill me!!!!

I am **taking** in **propositions** to elaborate on the night's events (most likely going to M-ratings) to whoever wants. ON **ANY CHARACTER(S)** THAT **APPEARED** IN **THIS** **CHAPPY**!

But you'll need to **review** to ask me. Heh heh heh…


End file.
